Halloween bei Sasuke
by Sensei-San
Summary: Spezial für Halloween - Sasuke gibt bei sich eine Party für seine Freunde. Damit verfolgt er aber ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel und seinen Gästen will er das Fürchten lehren. SasuNaru
1. Die Gäste kommen!

Heute Abend ist es endlich soweit. Sasuke nahm noch einige letzte Handgriffe vor und schon konnten seine Gäste kommen. Eigentlich hatte er hierzu keine Lust aber er konnte nicht anders. Naruto war verrückt nach diesem Feiertag. Und da er dem Blonden nur auf diese Weise näher kommen kann, wird bei ihm dieses Jahr Halloween gefeiert. Warum die Party ausgerechnet bei ihm stattfinden muss? Ganz einfach, so zumindest laut Naruto. Er ist ein Uchiha und als solcher ist das Familienhaus auch entsprechend groß und bietet ausreichend Platz für die Feierlichkeit. Allerdings wollte er keine Hilfe beim Dekorieren. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden.

Zufrieden begutachtete der Uchiha sein Werk als es schon an der Tür klingelte. Ruhig und langsam ging er zur großen Eingangstür, welche man schon fast als Tor bezeichnen konnte. Er öffnete diese und vor ihm standen Shikamaru, Gaara und Temari. Jeder der drei hatte bereits sein Kostüm an.

Shikamaru war unübersehbar erbärmlich gekleidet. Alle seine Sachen waren dreckig und an einigen Stellen auch schon zerrissen. Er trat diesen Abend als Vagabund auf. Neben ihm stand Temari. Sie trug einen lilafarbenen Kimono, der vereinzelt mit blauen Blüten bestickt war. Ihr Gesicht war ziemlich blass und ihre Haare trug sie zu einem einzigen Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie schien als Geisha auf die Party zu kommen. Rechts neben ihr stand dann noch dieser Junge. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war es Gaara, aber Sasuke wollte und konnte es nicht so recht glauben was er vor sich sah. Vor ihm stand ein Junge in einem Pandaoutfit. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Als seine ältere Schwester dies bemerkte, schubste sie ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen an seine linke Körperseite. Daraufhin ließ er ein schmales und karges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Dies war seine Art der Begrüßung.

"Schön, das ihr da seit. Kommt herein." bat Sasuke, trat zur Seite und öffnete die Tür noch etwas. So traten seine ersten Gäste auch ein.

"Wo ist Kankuro?" fragte der Gastgeber erstaunt.

"Der ist zu Hause. Er konnte nicht kommen. Eines seiner Puppen ist kaputt und er will sie unbedingt reparieren." erklärte Temari.

"Der hat es gut. Der musste wenigstens nicht mit und sich so dämliche Sachen anziehen." ergänzte Gaara in unfreundlichem Ton.

Für diese Bemerkung kassierte er gleich eine Kopfnuss seiner großen Schwester. Shikamaru war sichtlich genervt. Scheinbar haben die zwei das schon auf ihrem Weg zu Sasuke öfters abgezogen.

"Sei endlich nett! Immerhin wurden wir eingeladen. Also benimm dich gefälligst!"

"Warum muss ich eigentlich so was bescheuertes anziehen? Schließlich bin ich der Kazekage." meuterte der Rothaarige weiter.

"Weil du so niedlich darin aussiehst. Und damit Ende der Diskussion!" meckerte Temari herum.

Schon klingelte es wieder. Auch dieses Mal ging Sasuke zur Tür. Und wieder öffnete er sie, um zu sehen wer nun an der Türschwelle stand und auf Einlass wartete. Dieses mal waren es Hinata und Neji. Sasuke war überrascht, dass Neji wirklich mitgekommen war. Eigentlich wollte er von Anfang an nicht kommen. Vor dem Uchiha standen also zum einen Neji in einer silbernen Ritterrüstung, mit Schwert an seiner Hüfte verstaut, und zum anderen Hinata. Sie hatte ein langes weißes Kleid an, welches keine Schultern hatte. Ihre Ohren waren länger und nach oben spitz zulaufend. Außerdem trug sie auf ihrem Rücken bunt gefächerte Flügel. Es war eindeutig, dass sie eine Elfe darstellen sollte.

Auch diese beiden bat er nach einer wortlosen und kurzen Begrüßung herein. Beide gingen zu den anderen Gästen und schauten sich derweil den dekorierten Raum an.

Er war wirklich sehr groß und überall hingen Spinnweben und künstliche Fledermäuse von der Decke. In den Ecken war alles dunkel und vereinzelt leuchteten in diesen schwarzen Ecken finster grinsende Kürbisgesichter auf. Der ganze Raum war ziemlich schwach beleuchtet. Nur wenige Lichter in Kerzenständern gaben etwas Helligkeit, sodass niemand einen anderen umrennt. An den Wänden standen Tische mit einem üppigen Buffet und Stühle. Zudem gab es kleine Tische, die den Speisenden helfen sollten, dass diese ihr Essen nicht im stehen zu sich nehmen mussten oder sich auf den Stühlen abkämpfen mussten, nichts vom Essen und Trinken zu verschütten. Selbst den Fußboden hatte Sasuke dekoriert. An einigen Stellen leuchtete der Boden in Form von Totenköpfen oder Hexensilhouetten. Es waren auch Fußabdrücke zu erkennen. Nebenbei schwebten von einer Lampe, die an einer Wand im Zimmer angebracht war, Nebelschwaden, die den Fußboden bedeckten und somit die leuchtenden Bilder verzerrten. Neji und Hinata waren sichtlich beeindruckt. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass Sasuke so dermaßen gut darin ist.

Es dauerte nicht lange und es klingelte wieder an der Eingangstür. Nun standen Sakura und Lee vor ihm. Sakura war typisch mädchenhaft gekleidet und zwar in dem Kostüm, dass sich jedes Mädchen schon einmal gewünscht hat: sie war eine Prinzessin. Ihr langes rosafarbenes Kleid und die kleine Kone auf ihrem Kopf verrieten sie sofort. Das Mädchen lächelte ihm mit breitem Grinsen entgegen. Sasuke erwiderte diesen Blick nur genervt. Dann schaute er sich Lee und sein Kostüm genauer an. Es war aber keine Veränderung an ihm zu sehen. Er trug allerhöchstens eine andere Weste. Sonst aber erkannte der Uchiha keinerlei Verkleidung.

"Was sollst du denn darstellen, Lee?" fragte Sasuke uninteressiert.

"Na du kannst Fragen stellen!" empörte er sich. "Das sieht man doch! Ich bin Meister Gai!" sagte Lee mit stolzer Brust herausgestreckt.

Sasuke allerdings verzog nur ein klein wenig das Gesicht und bat beide dann hinein. Als er die Tür gerade schließen wollte rief ihm eine laute Jungenstimme entgegen, er solle noch kurz warten. In der Ferne erkannte er drei Personen. Diese kamen recht schnell auf ihn zu. Als sie näher waren erkannte er die drei. Es waren Kiba, als Hund verkleidet, Shino im Arztkostüm und einem Mundschutz und noch Tenten. Sie trug eine spitze Mütze, welche genau wie ihr Kleid völlig Schwarz war. An drei oder vier Stellen an dem Kleid glitzerten Spinnenweben und Fledermaussilhouetten. Außerdem trug das Mädchen noch einen Besen bei sich. Sie war demzufolge eine Hexe. Shino war ein Arzt, um genauer zu sein ein Chirurg. Seine Kleidung war nämlich Hellgrün und ebenfalls sein Mundschutz. Nur Handschuhe trug er keine. Kiba war eindeutig ein Hund. Also war Gaara nicht der einzige, der ein solches Kostüm trug. Allerdings sah Kiba überaus glücklich aus, was man von Gaara nun überhaupt nicht behaupten konnte. Auch Akamaru war mit dabei und der Hund und sein Herr unterschieden sich nur von der Haltung und der Körpergröße voneinander. Nachdem auch diese drei da waren, kamen nur noch weitere drei Leute zur Party.

Keine 10 Minuten vergingen und schon klingelte es zum letztem Mal diesen Abend an der Tür. Sasuke ging dieses Mal wesentlich schneller zur besagten Tür und öffnete diese. Ihm fiel sofort eine breite runde und orangefarbene Form ins Auge. Nach den ersten Sekunden der Sprachlosigkeit bemerkte er, dass Choji in diesem seltsamen Ding stand. Nur seine Arme, Beine und das Gesicht schauten durch die entsprechenden Öffnungen des Kostüms.

"Was soll das denn sein?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige verblüfft.

"Ich bin ein Riesenchip." rief Choji fröhlich und riss dabei seine Arme in die Höhe. Hinter ihm standen die anderen zwei. Das eine war Ino. Sie war genau wie Sakura verkleidet. Auch sie war eine Prinzessin. Allerdings trug sie ein violettes Kleid mit durchsichtigen Ärmeln und einer silberfarbenen kleinen krone auf dem Kopf. Neben ihr stand die Person, die Sasuke am meisten erwartet hat: Naruto. Der Junge trug einen weißen Kimono mit einem dünnen ebenfalls weißen Gürtel, der vorne zusammen gebunden war. Er war also ein Gespenst. Sasuke ließ sich seine Freude nicht ansehen und bat die drei hinein. Allerdings vergaß er die Tür weiter zu öffnen. So blieb Choji in seinem Chip-Kostüm im Eingang stecken. Ino und Naruto, die noch immer hinter ihm standen, drückten mit viel Kraft gegen den rundlichen Jungen. Sasuke öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück und Choji, samt Begleitung, fielen regelrecht durch die Tür. Zum Glück landeten Ino und Naruto weich. Immerhin lagen sie auch Choji, der nun einige Zentimeter dünner geworden ist. Nachdem sich die zwei Gäste wieder aufgerafft hatten, halfen sie und der Gastgeber dem Chip beim Aufstehen. Danach gingen sie zu den anderen Gästen, die sich bereits gut amüsierten.

"WOW! Das sieht ja super gruselig aus." konnte Naruto sich nicht zurück halten. Dieses Kompliment brachte Sasuke ein klein wenig zum Lächeln.

"Aber wo ist eigentlich dein Kostüm? Oder bleibst du so?" stellte der Blonde dem Gastgeber plötzlich.

"Nein. Ich ziehe mich noch um. Ich wollte nur warten bis alle anwesend sind." erwiderte Sasuke und ging aus dem Zimmer.


	2. Ende der Party

Einige Minuten später kam Sasuke wieder in den großen Raum. Nun war auch er verkleidet. Im ganzen Raum wurde es schnell still als sie alle den Jungen sahen. Sasuke trug einen scheinbar alten Anzug. Er trug ein weißes Hemd und darüber ein schwarzes Jackett. Dazu eine lange ebenfalls schwarze Hose mit schwarzem Gürtel. Über den Schultern hing ein Umhang fast bis auf den Boden. Der Umhang war ebenfalls komplett schwarz. Das Gesicht des Jungen war wie immer blass, allerdings schauten zwei Eckzähne an den Mundwinkeln hervor. Es war eindeutig, dass Sasuke in seinem Kostüm einen Vampir darstellt. Niemand konnte es bestreiten: er sah wirklich gut in diesem Aufzug aus.

Sasuke gesellte sich zu den Gästen und alle lobten den Uchiha für die tolle Dekoration und das tolle Kostüm. Er allerdings antwortete immer nur sehr knapp auf Fragen und Belobigungen. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und so wurde kurz vor Mitternacht entschieden, dass die Party nun vorbei sei und jeder nach hause gehen solle. Allerdings führte Sasuke sie nicht zu der Tür, an der sie alle ankamen.

"Wohin führst du uns?" wollte Neji wissen.

"Ich habe noch etwas vorbereitet." gab es nur als Antwort.

Der Weg bis zum Ziel war unmöglich. Sasuke stieg Treppen hinauf und hinunter, bog mal nach links ab und mal nach rechts. Dann endlich blieb der Uchiha vor einem schwarzen Stoffvorhang zum stehen. Er wandte sich zu seinen Gästen um und versicherte sich, dass auch noch alle anwesend waren.

"Und was sollen wir hier?" stellte nun Gaara seine Frage.

"Das ist der Abschluss der Party."

"Ein Stoffvorhang, der mitten im Flur hängt?" hakte Kiba nach.

"Ganz Recht. Ihr werdet dort durchgehen. Am Ende des Ganges gelangt ihr ins Freie und könnt nach Hause gehen. Allerdings ist der Weg mit etlichen Überraschungen gespickt."

"Und das heißt?"

"Überall lauern kleine und große gruselige Überraschungen."

"Und was, wenn wir da nicht durch wollen?" fragte Neji.

"Dann könnt ihr die Tür nehmen, an der ich euch hinein gelassen habe. Allerdings müsst ihr den Weg bis dorthin alleine finden." grinste der Schwarzhaarige fies.

Sasuke wusste genau, dass niemand zurück gehen würde. Immerhin hat keiner auf den Weg geachtet und in einem solche großen Haus kann man sich ziemlich schnell verlaufen, wenn man nicht weiß wohin man gehen soll. Die Gäste sahen einander unsicher an. Ihre Gesichter fragten jeden anderen, ob dieser den Weg zurück wüsste. Doch niemand hat sich den Weg eingeprägt und so müssen sie wohl oder übel durch den Flur gehen, den Sasuke vorbereitet hat.

Da niemand sagte, er oder sie ginge zurück, fuhr Sasuke fort.

"Ihr geht immer in 2er Teams durch den Gang. Nur das letzte Team muss zu dritt durchgehen."

"Und warum? Es geht doch auf. Wir können immer zu zweit durch den Gang gehen." meinte Kiba.

"Nein. Ich komme nicht mit."

"Und warum nicht? Hast du Angst?" setzte Kiba fort.

"Nein. Ich kenne nur alles und weiß wo was lauert. Und wenn ich mit einem mitgehe, braucht dieser keine Angst zu haben. Das wäre nicht fair. Findet ihr nicht auch?" grinste er fies.

"Und noch Etwas. Wer sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang verläuft oder in eine der Fallen stürzt, muss bis Morgen hier bleiben und durch die dunklen Gänge im Keller irren. Jegliche Hilfe von anderen ist verboten!"

Dann teilte Sasuke die Teams ein. Er hatte schon alles genau vorbereitet. Das erste Team bildeten Shikamaru und Temari. Da beide ziemlich locker waren und schon einiges erlebt hatten, klammerte sich auch keiner an den jeweils anderen. Sie gingen ganz gelassen durch den Vorhang und durch den Flur. Nach einigen Metern kam schon der erste Schreck. Shikamaru lief durch eine Laserschranke, die einen Auslöser betätigte. Es kam mit lautem Geraschel ein Gespenst von der Decke gesaust. Ein Schrei hallte durch den Flur. Es war die Stimme von Temari. Sie bekam das Gespenst direkt ins Gesicht. Shikamaru konnte noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Dafür bekam er es dann aber mit der Angst zu tun. Temari schaute ihn sehr sehr wütend an. Ein lauter Ausruf seines Namens ließ die anderen Gäste vermuten, dass Shikamaru soeben von Temari gefressen wurde. Aber einige Zeit später hörten sie wieder Schreie. Dieses Mal waren es Temari und Shikamaru.

Sasuke hatte am Eingang eine Art Tresen mit etlichen Kameras zu stehen. So konnte er sehen, dass das erste Team gerade das ziel durchlief. Natürlich hatte er an einigen Stellen, an denen es in den Keller geht, ebenfalls Kameras positioniert. So konnte er genau sehen, wer sich alles in den Keller verirren würde.

"Sie sind durch. Als nächstes gehen Tenten und Neji."

Gesagt, getan. Neji ging vor und Tenten klammerte sich an seinen Rücken. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Angst, aber nachdem sie hörte was das vorherige Team für Schreie von sich ließ, hielt sie es für sicherer sich festzuhalten. Kaum einige Schritte nach dem ersten Schrei von Temari sah Tenten einen Kürbis, der beleuchtet war. Aber er hatte nicht wie die anderen im großen Raum, in dem die Party stattfand, eine böse dreinschauende Fratze gezogen, sondern ein lächelndes Gesicht. Tenten ging erfreut darauf zu und rief Neji.

"Sieh mal. Ein lächelnder Kürbis." und zeigte mit dem Finger auf besagten.

Neji griff ihren Arm und zog das Mädchen zu sich. In genau diesem Moment sprangen dutzende Kunai aus dem kleinen Tisch und durchbohrten den Kürbis. Nun war die Fratze, die er zog nicht mehr lächelnd sondern ein Gesicht wie der Teufel. Ein Entsetzensschrei Seitens Tenten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Neji stand noch immer bei ihr und hielt ihren Arm. Aber er ließ schnell los und hielt sich seine Ohren zu. Der Schrei war kaum auszuhalten. Die anderen Gäste erschauderten. Sie wussten ja nicht, was dort im Flur soeben passiert war.

"Weiche mir nicht mehr von der Seite, verstanden!?" wandte sich Neji zu Tenten.

Diese nickte und klammerte sich an den rechten Arm von Neji. Dieser benutzte sein Byakugan, um alle Fallen rechtzeitig sehen und ausweichen zu können. Endlich erreichten auch sie das Ziel und warteten nun auf Hinata und ihrer Begleitung.

"Das nächste Team bilden Hinata und Shino."

Beide traten durch den Vorhang und waren verschwunden. Hinata hielt sich krampfhaft an Shino fest. Dieser ging wie selbstverständlich durch den dunklen und Furcht einflößenden Flur entlang. Alle paar Meter leuchtete etwas auf oder glühte oder flackerte vor sich hin. Auch etliche Kürbisköpfe lächelten die beiden finster an. Der Wind, der die Kerzen im Inneren der Kürbisse zum Flackern brachte, wehte nur ganz leicht. Dies aber reichte völlig aus, um den Kürbis und seine eingeschnitzte Visage erleben zu lassen.

Shino störte sich aber nur wenig an de unheimlichen Dinge auf ihrem Weg. Er schickte seine Insekten voraus. Dank ihnen wusste er genau, wo welche Fallen lauerten. Auf diese Weise kamen sie ganz einfach und ohne einen Schrei zum Ziel und Ausgang. Dort warteten schon Neji und Tenten auf sie.

"Warum habt ihr nicht geschrieen? Wart ihr etwa starr oder stumm vor Schreck?" fragte Tenten ohne nachzudenken nach.

"Nein. Meine Insekten haben uns an allen Fallen vorbeigeführt. Ihr scheint aber Angst gehabt zu haben. Zumindest nach dem Schrei zu urteilen."

"Das war ein Versehen. Ich wollte gar nicht schreien, aber es hat mich einfach überkommen." kratzte sich Tenten verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Da nun Hinata im Ziel war und Neji nur ihretwegen dort wartete, gingen die nun Vier Leute nach Hause. Neji war immer sehr fürsorglich zu Hinata und versuchte sie immer und überall zu beschützen. Allein das war auch der Grund, weshalb er zu dieser Party mitkam.

"Als nächstes gehen Lee und Gaara." sprach der Uchiha ohne eine Art von Emotion im Gesicht.

Lee und Gaara folgten dem Befehl. Sie gingen durch den Vorhang und standen nun in dem völlig dunklen Flur. Nur die flackernden Lichter erhellten ihren Weg einigermaßen. Dieses Licht hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile. Ein Vorteil, um genau zu sein der einzige, war, dass man seinen Weg ungefähr erahnen konnten und nicht gleich irgendwo gegen lief. Die Nachteile waren dafür umso auffälliger. Die Beleuchtung machte eine schaurige Stimmung und sorgte für genug Angst, dass die Gäste sich nicht auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung konzentrierten und so schneller und einfacher in die vorbereiteten Fallen liefen.

Lee sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz etwa 5 Meter nach vorne. Er schaute sich genau um und wandte sich dann winkend an Gaara.

"Alles sicher. Du kannst kommen."

Dem Angesprochenen gefiel das aber überhaupt nicht. Er wollte nicht von so einem Idioten beschützt werden. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es keine wirkliche Gefahr gibt. Was soll in diesem Flur denn Bösartiges lauern? Dennoch schlenderte Gaara dem herum springenden Lee hinterher.

Als Lee mal wieder auf dem Fußboden landete, sackte er ein wenig ein. Er war auf einen Schalter getreten. Gaara konnte nur mit den Augen genervt rollen. Plötzlich gab es Zischgeräusche und kleine Spitze Kunai rasten von den wänden auf Gaara zu. Dieser wich mit einem Satz aus. Dabei verhakte er sich in seidenartige Schnüre, die nun gezogen wurden. Und wieder rauschten etliche Kunai auf den Rothaarigen zu. Leider hatte er keine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen. Die Schnüre, in die er sich vollkommen verheddert hatte, waren einfach zu stark. So sah Lee wie Gaara von den heransausenden Kunai getroffen wurde. Ein lauter Schrei ging durch den Flur und hallte immer weiter durch das große Haus.

Gaara landete auf dem Boden. Schnell lief Lee zu diesem. Als er jedoch kurz vor ihm war, setzte sich Gaara hin. Zuvor lag er auf seinem Rücken, welche genau wie sein Vorderkörper mit den Kunai übersäht waren. Als Gaara so auf dem Boden saß, bemerkten er und Lee, das der Junge nicht blutete. Zwar war es dunkel, dennoch hätten sie Blutspritzer sehen müssen. Wenn schon nicht auf dem dunklen Fußboden, dann wenigstens an seiner Kleidung. Doch die war völlig in Ordnung.

Gaara zog überrascht eines der Kunai heraus. Dabei stellte er fest, dass diese Kunai mit Luft gefüllt sind und an ihrer Spitze Saugnäpfe haben. So konnten sie an dem jungen haften bleiben und es sah so aus als würde er von den scharfen Kunai durchbohrt. Nachdem die beiden Gaara von den unechten Messern befreit hatten, gingen sie weiter.

Kurz vor dem Ziel, den Mond, welcher auf die Bäume und Büsche im Garten schien, tritt Lee auf etwas seltsames. Dieses Ding fing plötzlich an laut und schrill zu quietschen. Wieder entfleuchte dem Ninja ein Entsetzensschrei und wie ein Blitz sprang er in Gaaras Arme und hielt sich krampfhaft an diesem fest. Der andere junge fand das alles aber ganz und gar nicht lustig, und auch nicht gruselig. Das war einfach nur albern. Gaara senkte schlagartig seine Arme und beförderte Lee damit zu Boden. Dieser landete auf seinen Füßen, da er sich noch immer an Gaara´s Pandakostüm festkrallte. Gaara ging also mit dem an sein Kostüm gekrallten Lee durchs Ziel ins Freie.

"Wir sind draußen. Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen." meinte der menschliche Panda nur.

Lee öffnete seine Augen und sah den von Mondlicht durchfluteten Garten.

"Endlich draußen. Ein Glück!" Dann schaute sich der Gaiverschnitt um. "Ich sehe deine Schwester gar nicht."

"Sie ist sicher schon gegangen."

"Dann gehen wir auch. Ich begleite dich in euer Hotel."

Ohne das Gaara die zeit fand ein Widerwort einzulegen, packte Lee ihn am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn vom Uchihagrundstück auf die Straßen ins Hotel, wo Temari schon auf ihren Bruder wartete.

"Jetzt sind Choji und Kiba dran."

Beide Aufgerufenen gingen leicht zitternd durch den Vorhang in den Flur. Sofort blieben sie stehen. Der Anblick des dunklen und kaum beleuchteten Ganges ließ ihre Knie anfangen zu schlottern und sie konnten sich kaum aufrecht halten. Am Liebsten wären sie auf der Stelle wieder umgekehrt. Doch wie würden sie dann dastehen? Alle hatten es bisher geschafft und da wollten sie nicht kneifen. Beide Jungen schauten sich an, ließen ihre Gesichtsausdrücke ernster und entschlossener werden und dann gingen sie los.

Sie hatten schon gut die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, danke Akamaru, da roch Choji etwas. Es verleitete ihn dazu, dass er zu dem Geruch ging. Zufälligerweise stand dieser einige Meter vor ihnen am Wegesrand. Kiba hatte ein seltsames und ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache und auch Akamaru knurrte einen Schatten an.

"Sei vorsichtig." warnte ihn der Hundejunge.

Choji kam dem Schatten immer näher. Auch Kiba fasste sich Mut. Er griff nach einem Kerzenständer und beleuchtete den Schatten. Vor ihnen stand ein Clown mit freundlich lächelndem Gesicht und, wie es sich für einen Clown gehört, mit bunten Sachen und Schminke im Gesicht. Vor ihm stand ein großer Kessel aus dem der bezaubernde Duft kam.

Choji, der ein Feinschmecker ist, konnte sich nicht beherrschen und schaute in den Topf. Aber was er dort fand, war alles andere als appetitlich. In der kachelnden Suppe befanden sich abgehakte Finger, Augen, sowie Arme und Füße. Ein Schrei des Ekels erfasste Choji und den kompletten Gang. Dadurch zog er die Aufmerksamkeit des Clowns auf sich und Kiba. Akamaru begann den Clown laut anzubellen.

Das freundliche Lächeln des Clowns verschwand und ein bösartiges und hinterhältiges Lächeln machte sich nun breit. Die Arme erhoben sich und in seinen Händen hielt der Clown zwei gewaltige Messer. Dann erhob er sich und ging auf Choji zu. Voller Angst lief er zu Kiba zurück. Der Clown setzte unterdessen seinen Weg zu den Jungen fort. Auch das immer länglicher werdende Gebell von Aamaru ließ den Clown nicht inne halten. Sein teuflisches Lächeln wurde immer breiter und er begann dann auch noch die Messer zu schwingen. Die zwei Jungen und der Hund bekamen es so sehr mit der Angst zu tun, dass sie ihre Beine in die Hand nahmen und so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang rannten. Sie lösten einige Fallen aus, die ihnen aber nicht gefährlich werden konnten. Auch hatten sie diese gar nicht bemerkt. Ihre Angst war einfach zu groß und mit lautem angsterfüllten Geschrei rannten die drei in den Garten des Grundstückes. Dort stoppten sie und schnappten japsend nach Luft. Von dem Clown war nichts mehr zu sehen, hören oder gar zu riechen. Erleichtert beschlossen sie nach hause zu gehen. Immerhin hatte auch niemand auf sie gewartet, also konnten die letzten auch alleine nach Hause gehen.

"Nun die drei Letzten. Naruto, Sakura und Ino."

Ino wollte Sasuke zeigen, wie mutig sie war. Also ging sie als erste. Aber eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht in den Gang hinein. Die bisherigen Angstschreie hatten ihr vollkommen gereicht und wissen, was nun sie und die anderen beiden erwarten würde, wollte sie gar nicht.

Lieber würde Ino, und auch Sakura, lieber bei Sasuke bleiben oder mit diesem durch den Gang schreiten. Aber ihnen blieb nur Naruto. Die beiden Mädchen blieben vor dem Vorhang wie angewurzelt stehen. Naruto wollte dem ein Ende machen und drängte die Mädchen etwas zur Seite. Dann ging er mit einem großen Schritt durch den Vorhang in den Flur. Schließlich wollte auch er noch nach Hause kommen.

Ino und Sakura stritten sich während sie durch den Vorhang zu Naruto gingen. Keine konnte sich entscheiden wer hinter Naruto geht und wer die Letzte sein würde. Auch wenn sie sich bei dem Jungen nicht sicher fühlten, wollten sie lieber in der Mitte gehen, denn als Letzte bestünde die Möglichkeit, irgendeinem Grusel zum Opfer zu fallen. Und das wollten beide vermeiden. Naruto begann dann seinen Weg Richtung Ziel zu gehen. Die Mädchen standen noch immer knapp hinter dem Vorhang und stritten sich. Doch dann bemerkten sie, dass der Junge schon vorgegangen war und rannten ihm kreischend hinterher.

"Du kannst doch nicht einfach vor gehen und uns arme schwache Mädchen allein in dieser Finsternis lassen." meckerte Sakura.

"Da muss ich ihr recht geben! Willst du etwa, dass uns die Monster fangen und auffressen?"

"Es gibt keine Monster. Und hier erst recht nicht. Das ist alles nur Show." versuchte Naruto zu erklären. Doch keines der Mädchen hörte ihm zu.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging der Junge den Weg weiter. Er bestaunte die ganzen Accessoires wie etwa die im dunkeln leuchtenden Spinnweben in den Ecken, oder die vom wind flackernden Kürbisgesichter. Auch entdeckte er einige Fallen. So tritt er mit Absicht auf den Auslöser für die falschen Kunai. Kurz vor Ino und Sakura schossen die Kunai aus den Wänden und klebten aneinander. Zwar wurden die Mädchen nicht getroffen, aber jede ließ jeweils einen lauten Schrei von sich. Naruto konnte nicht anders und lachte laut los. Dies führte dazu, dass ihn die Mädchen wutentbrannt anstarrten. Dann schluckte er seine letzten Lacher herunter.

"Nun habt euch doch nicht so. Das soll doch spaßig sein. Also lacht doch mal."

"Das ist alles andere als lustig, du Vollidiot!!" brüllten beide im Chor.

Naruto wandte sich wieder ab, so als hätte er die beiden nicht gehört, und ging weiter. Schnell schlossen die Mädchen auf. Sie wollten lieber nah bei Naruto sein als ganz allein in diesem unheimlichen Flur. Dann schrieen die Mädchen noch einige Male. Aber nicht mehr wegen solch erschreckender Dinge wie die unechten Kunai. Vielmehr schrieen sie wegen der Schatten der Kürbisse, die bei dem flackernden Licht der Kerzen an der Wand tanzten. Und auch einige Plüschfledermäuse blieben in den Haaren der Mädchen hängen. Sogar die Geräusche einer knarrenden Wand oder von Schritten ließen die Mädchen immer wieder aufschreien.

Selbst Sasuke hörte dies. Er befand sich mittlerweile im Keller des Hauses. Hier bereitete er noch einige Dinge vor. Hier war noch nicht dekoriert. Er stellte überall Kerzenständer auf und schaltete das Licht aus. Nun konnte es bald losgehen.

Währenddessen marschierten die drei noch immer den Flur entlang. Naruto war zufrieden als er endlich den Ausgang erblickte. Kein Team vor ihnen hatte so oft so laut gekreischt. Die Mädchen wollten schon losrennen, doch Naruto hielt sie an ihren Oberarmen fest.

"Was ist denn? Da hinten ist doch der Ausgang."

"Ja! Also lass uns los. Wir wollen hier raus." stimmte Ino zu.

"Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Auf den letzten Metern könnte alles auf uns lauern. Immerhin könnten wir unvorsichtig werden und schnell zum Ziel eilen. Und Unterwegs lösen wir mehrere Fallen aus. Das wollt ihr doch sicher vermeiden, oder?"

"Ja." antworteten die beiden Mädchen im Chor. Sie waren überrascht, dass solche klugen Worte von Naruto kommen. Eher hätten sie erwartet, dass Sakura eine solche Überlegung tätigt. So gingen die drei langsam und äußerst behutsam durch den Gang. Als sie kurz vorm Ziel waren, drängten die beiden Naruto zurück und wurden mit jedem Schritt, dem sie dem Ausgang näher kamen, schneller. Naruto versuchte durch hinterher rennen Schritt zu halten, was ihm auch gelang.

Ein unachtsamer Schritt von Sakura genügte und eine letzte Falle wurde ausgelöst. Die Mädchen blieben stehen und als Naruto sie eingeholt hatte blieb auch er hinter den beiden stehen. Es erklang ein seltsames Geräusch. Es war ein Quietschen, ein ekelhaftes Quietschen, das einem ein Schaudern über den Rücken jagte. In diesem Moment raste ein Gespenst hinunter und genau vor die Mädchen. Diese erschraken fürchterlich, rissen ihre Arme in die Luft und gingen einen gewaltigen Schritt nach hinten. Dabei ignorierten sie Naruto, der nach hinten geschubst wurde. Er rempelte gegen die Wand, welche nachgab und den Ninja verschluckte. Als Ino und Sakura bemerkten, dass es nur ein Lacken war, welches bemalt wurde, drehten sie sich zu Naruto und sahen nur noch wie die Wand, durch die er fallen war, sich schloss.

"Was machen wir nun?" fragte Sakura unsicher.

"Wir lassen ihn dort. Immerhin hat er uns mit den Kunai einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt. Das ist seine Strafe dafür."

"Du hast recht. Und außerdem hat Sasuke gesagt, er muss hier umherirren und wir dürfen ihm nicht helfen."

So hatten sich die Mädchen voreinander gerechtfertigt und gingen seelenruhig nach Hause. Zwar wollten sie noch einmal Sasuke sehen, doch fürchteten sie, er könnte sie wieder durch den gang schicken, wenn sie gehen wollten. Also beschlossen sie doch lieber nach Hause zu gehen.


	3. eine Nacht im Keller

Naruto rutschte einen schmalen Gang hinunter und landete relativ weich auf einigen Matratzen. Er schüttelte seinen blonden Kopf und schaute sich in der Umgebung um. Alles war dunkel. Dann führte ihn sein Blick nach oben. Auch dort war alles dunkel. Leider konnte er auch nicht den Schacht sehen, durch den er in das Zimmer gelangt ist. Sonst hätte er sich dort irgendwie hoch kämpfen können. Da ihm also keine andere Wahl blieb als einen anderen Ausgang zu finden stand er auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner weißen Kleidung.

Dann schaute er sich im Zimmer etwas genauer um. Hier war nichts weiter. Nur die Matratzen und eine einzige Tür. Den Griff ertastete er und öffnete die Tür. Nun stand er in einem Gang, ähnlich dem, den er zuvor noch mit Ino und Sakura durchschritten hatte. Allerdings war er jetzt allein und alles um ihn herum war noch um einiges dunkler. Leichte Angst und Unsicherheit packten ihn. Er wusste nicht, wie er hier wieder heraus finden soll. Doch dann erinnerte sich der Junge an die Worte des Uchiha. Er müsse die Nacht hier herumirren. Das bedeutete also, am nächsten morgen würde er schon irgendwie hier heraus finden. Sicher würde Sasuke kommen und ihn hinaus führen. Allerdings wollte er nicht so lange warten.

So schlich der Junge vorsichtig den Gang entlang und tastete sich seinen Weg. Hier war es wirklich noch dunkler und er konnte keinerlei Möbelstücke erkennen, gegen die er womöglich laufen könnte. In der Ferne sah er ein kleines Lichtlein flimmern. Schnell und dennoch vorsichtig ging er darauf zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung was ihm bei dem Licht erwarten würde. Je näher er kam, desto mehr erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um eine Kerze handelte. Naruto nahm sie und leuchtete sich somit den Weg in dem stockfinsteren Kellergang.

An einigen Türen kam er vorbei, in denen seltsame Geräusche zu hören waren. In einem war es Kettengerassel, in einem anderen Todesstöhnen und in einem weiteren Schritte und leises Gebrüll. Zwar dachte er, diese Geräusche müssen von Bandaufnahmen kommen, doch traute er sich nicht auch nur eine dieser Türen zu öffnen. Er schlich sich überall leise vorbei und ging dann weiter.

In einem Zimmer schien Licht zu brennen, denn im Türschlitz war weißes Licht zu sehen. Naruto war sich sicher, dass dort Sasuke saß und darüber lachte wie Naruto völlig verwirrt durch den schier endlosen Gang schlich. Wütend riss er die Tür weit auf. Was er sah, konnte er nicht begreifen. Das Zimmer war leer. Hier war absolut nichts. Nicht einmal ein Stuhl oder Hocker. Nur ein leerer Raum. Er war völlig weiß und in der Mitte des Zimmers hing an der Decke eine kleine Glühbirne, die vor sich hin leuchtete. Eigentlich wollte Naruto hier bleiben. Immerhin war es in diesem Zimmer hell. Doch das sterile Weiß machte ihm mehr Angst als die Dunkelheit im Flur. Also schloss er die Tür wieder und ging den Gang weiter, in der Hoffnung einen Ausgang zu finden.

Während er lief, landete etwas ganz leicht auf seiner Schulter. Als es ihn berührte schrie er auf und wandte sich erschrocken um. Er fand eine Gummispinne, die scheinbar heruntergefallen war. Doch hing sie noch an einem letzten Faden, bevor sie auf den Boden prallen würde. Naruto atmete erleichtert durch. Noch nie hatte er sich so schnell erschreckt. Alles war ihm hier unheimlich und er ging schnell weiter. Der junge erschreckte sich noch einige Male über alberne Kleinigkeiten, wie eine Plaste-Blume auf dem Boden auf die er trat, Schaumähnliche Spinnweben mitten auf dem Weg und kleine hell leuchtende Gummi-Insekten an den Wänden.

Der Blonde wurde immer unsicherer und die Panik hier nicht mehr heraus zu kommen gewann die Oberhand über ihn. So rannte er fast schon durch den Gang und schaute sich immer wieder um. Er atmete sehr schnell und kurz und sein Herz raste. Als er an einer Tür vorbei kam, hörte er ein Rascheln. Da er nicht mehr klar denken konnte vor lauter Angst, riss er die Tür auf und erwischte etwas. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch die Kerze bei sich und leuchtete auf den Gegenstand, den er soeben zu Boden befördert hatte. Dort lag der ohnmächtige Sasuke. Naruto hatte ihm die Tür direkt vor den Kopf geschlagen und ihn so umwarf. Schnell stellte er die Kerze ein Stück über Sasuke´s Kopf und kniete sich neben den Ohnmächtigen.

Immer wieder rief er leise und verzweifelt Sasuke´s Namen. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Dann sah Naruto nach, ob der Uchiha noch atmete. Ein Glück, er tat es noch. Also war er wirklich nur ohnmächtig. Naruto kam Sasuke immer näher, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass dieser noch lebt. Überprüfen wollte er es, indem er Atemgeräusche von Sasuke vernahm. Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Hinterkopf, dass ihn nach unten zu Sasuke drückte. Dummerweise war es zu stark und Naruto konnte sich trotz etwas Gegenwehr nicht aufrecht halten.

Mit einem mal öffnete Sasuke seine Augen und gab dem Blonden einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Druck an seinem Hinterkopf wurde mit einem Mal weggenommen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Naruto, um sich aus Sasuke´s Kuss zu befreien.

"W… Was soll das, Sasuke?"

"Was wohl? Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt und setzte sich hin.

"Wa… Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

"Weil du so unwiderstehlich ausgesehen hast."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sasuke und kroch auf allen Vieren zu Naruto. Dieser kroch daraufhin immer weiter zurück, bis er an der Wand ankam. Dann schlich er an der Wand entlang bis er in der Ecke angelangt war. Nun saß er in der Falle. Sasuke kam immer weiter auf ihn zu. Dann war er schon vor ihm. Die linke Hand des Uchiha wandte sich dem linken Arm von Naruto nach oben und rutschte hinter eine Schultern zum Rücken. Dann drückte er Naruto etwas nach vorn und küsste ihn erneut. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Naruto sich nicht wehren. Oder vielmehr, er wollte es nicht.

"Warum machst du das, Sasuke?"

"Weil ich dich mag. Sehr sogar." lächelte der Schwarzhaarige sanft.

Auch auf Naruto´s Mund erschien ein Lächeln. Sasuke konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste den Blonden erneut. Dieses mal setzte er allerdings noch seine Zunge ein. Diese drang ohne Umstände in Naruto´s Mund ein. Der Junge hätte sich zwar wehren können, doch ließ er Sasuke gewähren. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und lustvoller.

Sasuke drückte Naruto zu Boden und öffnete den weißen Gürtel des Uzumaki. Er küsste den braungebrannten Oberkörper seines Gegenüber. Naruto ließ alles mit sich machen. Dann zog auch Sasuke einige seiner Kleider aus und die Jungen versanken in ihrem lustvollem Spiel.

"Hast du das geplant?" fragte Naruto dann plötzlich und versaute die ganze Stimmung.

"Ja. Von Anfang an. Mir war klar, dass Ino und Sakura dich hier allein lassen würden."

"Und was, wenn ich mit einem der anderen gegangen wäre?"

"Das wäre nicht passiert. Ich habe alles so geplant. Wenn ein anderer mit dir mitgegangen wäre und du nicht zum letzten Team gehört hättest, hätte dir vielleicht jemand geholfen hier heraus zu kommen und ich hätte dich nicht für mich allein gehabt."

Sasuke küsste Naruto´s Körper immer weiter und Naruto gab sich dem Uchiha gänzlich hin. So verbrachte Naruto wirklich die ganze Nacht im Keller, allerdings nicht allein und nicht umherirrend. So gefiel es ihm viel besser. Und niemand im Dorf ahnte davon. Nur die kleine Kerze war Zeuge und spendete den beiden Liebenden die ganze Nacht über ein angenehm zärtliches und warmen Licht.


End file.
